My New Reality
by Rosolia
Summary: Lucille Lennox - the result of an experiment combining a human embryo with feline genetics - has grown up in a cage for almost her whole life. Her reality has been inside a cage but every changes when a demonic butler saves her. Free from her cage, Lucille finds she must cope with her new reality stained with blood as she falls for Sebastian living in the Phantomhive Manor.
1. Prologue

Burning. My body was burning. I parted my cracked lips to hiss at the man looming over me, only to release a shaky sigh of pain. I tried to claw at the man as he grabbed my bruised wrist to chain me with steel shackles, but was only able to weakly tremble in his iron grip. My legs twitched in attempt to the kick the man when he moved onto chaining my bloody ankles but again, to avail. With my limbs chained to the cage I limply laid in, the man turned his gaze to mine with a perverse sneer. His hand shot out to grip a handful of my bloodstained hair, relentlessly jerking at it so I would look up at him. My white, cat ears folded back in disgust as he breathed his breath that reeked cheap alcohol. The tangled mess of my tail stiffened as he leaned closer towards me, licking my cheek. A shiver of nausea ran down my spine.

"I can't believe we were able to make a freak like you," he crackled, shoving my body into the bars of the cell. "Injecting cat DNA into a embryo was genius."

"Yes, no wonder you didn't come up with it," I spat, narrowing my sharp, golden eyes at the man. Anger glared in his eyes as he slammed my skull into the floor.

"Fucking whore, we made you and we can do whatever the hell we want with you!" he screamed, jerking my head up by the hair again. "I think I'll have some fun with you before we sell you off," he hysterically laughed, reaching towards the rags of a white dress they had given me. My hands shook in terror as I held tears back from falling. Instead, I shakily glared at the man, trying to get my body to work against the pain.

 _"Please," I begged in my head. "Please, no. I can't let this happen. I won't!"_

"None of that will be happening today," a calm voice interrupted, freezing the man in shock. We glanced over to see a handsome man gracefully making his way towards us. His tailcoat fluttered behind him as he casually clicked his pocket watch open. His pleasant smile twitched into a frown for a split second before reverting back. He casted his gaze to my own, his brown eyes staring deeply into my fearful expression. The man stopped right outside the cage, sipping his luscious, ebony hair out of his eyes before placing a gloved hand to his heart to bow. "Hello, my name is Sebastian Michaelis and I'm here representing the Phantomhive Manor. You see, the queen isn't pleased with your experiments and asked her faithful guard dog to … take care of the problem." The man calling himself Sebastian lifted his head to reveal scarlet eyes glowing in the darkness.

"You monster!" the man screamed, pulling out a gun. He glanced down at me and rammed the barrel into my temple. "I'll shoot her if you come closer!" he screamed, fear contorting his voice. He nervously let out mad laughter as he continued, "That is if you can make it in here. This cage is made of titanium and without the key, you'll never get in here! I can fuck or kill her right now with you watching and you wouldn't be able to do anything!"

The man hit my face with his gun to prove his point, and just like that, Sebastian suddenly appeared in front of me. Behind him, the bars of the cage were bent so that anyone could just waltz in. In his hand was the face of the man who hit me, screaming out to let him go. With each scream, it seemed the butler tighten his grip on the man's skull, making him scream more franticly. I was pulled out of my shocked daze when he spoke softly to me.

"Are you alright, Miss?" I stayed silent, eying him cautiously. His display of skill already proved him to be inhuman and he could easily kill me if he wanted.

 _"But he saved me,"_ I reminded myself. Slowly, I nodded my head. The small answer seemed to delight him as his smile grew wider.

"Very good, Miss. Could I ask for your name?" I stared at him in shock. It had been over a decade since anyway inquired about my name.

"HA!" the man in Sebastian's grip laughed, hysteria dripping from his spastic voice. "She's just a science experiment! She doesn't need a name! She's no more then a number!" I kept my gaze on my lap as he screamed, reminding me of the pain I had felt all my life. At the end of his ramble, he suddenly went quiet, causing me to look up questioningly. The man had his face crushed and blood covered Sebastian's glove.

"Now, I'll have to wash this again," Sebastian sighed, grimacing at the blood covering his glove. "Back to what we were discussing before we were so rudely interrupted," he continued, turning his attention back towards me with his pleasant smile. "Your name?" I hesitated for a moment, desperately searching his scarlet eyes for any signs of future betrayal. Before I could even decide, my lips uttered the answer to his question.

"Lucille. Lucile Lennox."

Sebastian gently nodded, amusement sparking in his eyes. Slowly, he extended a bloody, gloved hand towards me. I stared at it for a second, shocked he was willing to be so proper with me when I looked less then even a street rat. He followed my stare and chuckled.

"Ah, how unsightly of me," he said, pulling his glove off to reveal a pentagon marked hand. Again, he offered it to me. This time, I accepted, holding back tears of joy and relief as he led me out of the cage I had been in for so long.


	2. Chapter 1

I nervously bit on my bottom lip as I silently allowed Sebastian to lead me towards the doors I had always wanted to exit. We paused for a moment at the looming doors to push them open, giving my nerves more then enough time to summon fear to bubble in my stomach. I found comfort in tightening my grip on Sebastian's hand, receiving an encouraging squeeze back. Unconsciously, I took a sharp breath in and followed the dark butler into the outside world It was early evening and sunset blanketed England in it's beautiful hue. The setting sun was partially hidden by the clouds, but it still shinned brightly upon the world, dying it a wonderful scarlet. My heart squeezed at the sight before me. Relief, joy, excitement and so many emotions flooded me. My legs gave out under the overwhelming weight of my newfound emotions. Sebastian skillfully caught me, adjusting my body so he could carry me in his arms. Despite myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Thank you," I whispered into his shoulder, desperately holding back my tears.

"Not at all Ms. Lucille," he fluidly replied, about to continue until I cut him off.

"Lucille," I pouted, unwilling to meet his questioning gaze. "Just call me Lucille." An amused chuckle rumbled in his chest, causing my cheeks to puff out a bit more but I quickly forgot my sulking at his next words.

"Alright then, Lucille," he continued, amusement laced into his tone. "Do you have any plans now that you're free?" I stayed silent for minutes as I pondered my answer. Before Sebastian came, I could only dream of leaving my cage and anything more seemed like a childish fantasy. Finally shaking my head no, Sebastian continued to extend onto his question. "Then how would you like coming with me and working as a maid at the Phantomhive Manor? Living accommodations are provided as well as food and any other necessities."

I beamed at his offer, removing my face from his shoulder to nod at him. A soft grin captured my lips as I stared into Sebastian's brown eyes nodding. Seemingly please, he nodded in return and absentmindedly stroked one of my ears, earning a delighted purr from me. A childish amusement sparked in his eyes as he continued to stroke my ears. Gratefully snuggling closer to him, I continued my purring without hold back.

"Well then, we should head back to the manor then. Please hold on tightly, Lucille," Sebastian smiled. I curiously nodded, peaking over his shoulder as I tightened my grip around his neck. A gasp of surprise tumbled from my lips as wind suddenly attacked my back and the buildings around me blurred into streaks of color. Before I could understand what had happened, everything became still once again. My surroundings seemingly morphed into a luxurious garden with beautiful plant life everywhere. As I turned my gaze towards Sebastian to ask him what had happened, I was awe struck by the sight of the towering manor standing in front of us. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor."

I opened my mouth to reply but another voice startled my mouth shut. Glancing over at the source of the noise, I saw a young blonde boy waving happily towards Sebastian. As he did, his arm grazed against the tree he stood under, knocking it completely down. The surprise of the small boy being able to so easily snap a tree and the loud of the three falling itself had me gripping onto Sebastian's neck slightly tighter and my face back to being buried in his shoulder.

"Finny," Sebastian all but sighed, rubbing his temple. "Please be more aware of your strength around the plant life." The blonde boy gave a flustered apology before peering at me with curious eyes.

"Who's this Mr. Sebastian? Is she alright?" he asked, concern flickering in his eyes as they landed on my arms and legs.

"I will introduce her properly later to the entire staff once I get her settled in. She'll be fine, I'll be the one treating her after all." With that, Sebastian turned his back to the garden and pushed the doors to the manor open, confidently striding in. As soon as he shut the door behind us, a loud scream followed by porcelain breaking echoed through the mansion. Another weary sigh escaped Sebastian's lips as he made his way to the source of the scream. I hesitantly rubbed my head against Sebastian's chin in an attempted to comfort him which got me rewarded by my ears getting scratched again. Purring with glee, my petting was short-lived as we entered a room full of broken plates and a fallen shelf. A young woman sat in the middle of it all, her red hair covered in dust and comedic glasses cracked.

"Mey-Rin, how did this happen," Sebastian calmly asked, annoyance radiating off his body.

The maid scrambled to collect herself before responding, "W-Well, you see, I was trying to dust the top of the shelf, I was, but then I slipped and the whole shelf came down with me." Throughout her explanation, she hadn't dared once to look up at Sebastian but soon did after her explanation. Her eyes locked with mine and blood dripped from her nose after a moment of silent staring. I let out a sound of surprise as she stumbled over her own words trying to reassure me. She pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it down on her bloody nose but more continued to flow from it.

"See to it that you get this mess cleaned up," Sebastian ordered, unaffected by blood streaming out the maid and resuming his long strides. I nuzzled my head back under his chin, sighing contently as he hummed out in appreciation. The moment was short-lived when an explosion suddenly shook the manor. I let out a shocked whimper as the hairs on my tail spiked out in surprised and I nervously caught my bottom lip between my fangs. Sebastian merely hissed under his breath and made his way to the room reeking of smoke and charred meats. The smoke stung my sensitive nose, summoning tears to my eyes. A small cough left my mouth as a growl left Sebastian's.

"Bard, how is it that you're able to cause an explosion whenever you prepare any meal," he hissed, staring at the other man in the room. The man in the middle of the explosion raked his hands through his scorched, dirty blonde hair and a plucked the cigarette from his lips to breath out a cloud of toxins.

"Well I thought me explosives could get the job done fast so," Bard trailed off. His gaze wondered to Sebastian, freezing upon my form in shock. "But never mind that, who's the broad and that's up with the ears and tail?" He asked, jabbing a finger into my face. A defensive hiss escaped my lips as I huddled closer to the butler, trying to get away from Bard's accusing finger.

"Bard, it's unsightly for a Phantomhive servant to be showing the manors you're showing to a lady," Sebastian lectured, pulling me away from the man, otherwise ignoring his question. I curiously watched Sebastian examine the room before barking his next orders to Bard, stating he would prepare dinner as long as the cook could do some simple tasks. Sebastian didn't hesitate to leave the room, sparing my nose from the foul smell of burnt meat. He swiftly carried me up the stairs, pausing in front of one of the many wooden doors along a hallway. Politely knocking, Sebastian announced his arrival and was granted access by a rather young voice. Entering, I found myself looking into the surprised eye of a young boy. His deep blue eyes were cold and hard, yet an undertone of compassion hide.

"Who is this, Sebastian," the boy growled out, narrowing his eyes at me. Feeling his cold stare, I hugged the butler tighter but didn't break my eye contact with the boy.

"This is Lucille Lennox, the only experiment that survived," Sebastian answered, smoothly.

"And what is she doing here?" the boy barked at his servant.

"It seemed a shame to leave such a beautiful creature to die in such a place," Sebastian answered, causing me to lightly blush at his compliment. "We could use some help with such incompetent servants and I'm sure I can train her properly."

"Sebastian, I am allergic to cats," the boy pointedly reminded, causing my ears to perk up.

"Actually, I've already gone through her files. She was mixed with the DNA of a Siberian cat which are hypoallergenic," the butler countered, smirking confidently at the young boy as he set a file folder onto this desk. "The reason why she had survived while the other did not is because her father was a demon. Her body was able to accept the feline genes and it mutated her into a feline demoness. I do believe having another demon will befit you, young master."

With a weary, defeated sigh, the young master finally grounded out, "Fine, you can keep her, but training her and caring for her is your responsibility."

Sebastian gracefully bowed with me still in his arms, replying, "Of course, my lord." The boy grunted and turned his attention back to me.

"You will refer to me as 'Young Master', 'My Lord' or 'Ciel'," he stated, pleased with my simple nod. "What are you called?"

Hesitantly, I answered, "Lucille Lennox." He nodded at my response and casually waved his hand at Sebastian and me.

"You two may go. Sebastian, take the time before dinner to clean her up and do whatever else must be done."

Sebastian again bowed to Ciel and carried me out of the room. Turning his gaze back down to me, he smiled and asked, "How does a bath sound?"

I grinned in return. "Purfect."

* * *

By the time Sebastian brought me to the bath, the tub was already filled with warm water and a layer of bubbles. Excitement sparked in my eyes as I eyed my tangled mess if a tail. No matter how hard I tried, cleaning the grime and blood caking my tail proved to be a challenge when I was given a cold bowl of water to bath my whole body. I was pulled out of musings when Sebastian lightly tugged on my dress. I met his gaze and lifted my arms, allowing him to take my rags off. Slipping out my undergarment with a faint blush, I quickly submerged myself in the warm water. I didn't bother holding back a sigh if relief and contentment as the water engulfed my small frame. Sebastian watched with light amusement twinkling in his brown eyes, bringing a small pout to my lips.

I started to rub my arms, grimacing as the clear water turned brown as it dripped off my arm. Thankful for the bubbles covering what the rest of the water must've looked like, I instead turned my attention to my tail. Carefully, I eased my slender fingers into the knots in the tail, gently rubbing the knots out. This proved to be a tedious and long process as I quickly found myself caught in rather tangled knot. I became engrossed in my tail, failing to notice Sebastian moving behind me with a soap until his hands touched my ears. My ears flickered in surprise as his smooth touch grazed my back before relaxing as he soothingly lathered soap into my hair. Another shudder of disgust washed over me as bloody water dripped down my shoulders. Returning my attention to my tail, I moved on from the difficult knot to try to untangle whatever my fingers could do without harming myself. I snapped out of my stupor once again once Sebastian's hand shielded my eyes from the water he poured onto my head. I looked up at him in thanks, giving me freshly cleaned ears a few experimental flicks.

"There, now you look even more lovely then you did before," he mumbled to himself satisfied. "Such beautiful, pure, white hair shouldn't be matted with blood." I turned to him with a curious eyebrow arched up.

"You like my hair?" I asked, glancing down at the locks that reached past my own waist. "The scientists always told me it was disgusting and that dying it red with my own blood made me less gut wrenching." Sebastian looked at me with slightly widened eyes, arching his own eyebrow to mimic my own.

"Yes, it's a wonderful, untainted white and goes so wonderfully with your golden eyes," he chuckled, moving onto washing the grime from my back. "And the red outlining your eyes brings more attention to it's lovely shape."

I bashfully sunk deeper into the water in an attempt to hide my blushing cheeks under the bubbles. A chuckle rumbled in his throat as he swiftly moved onto working on my other limbs. I mewled happily at his touch, occupying myself with the bubbles on the tub. Mischeviously, I filled my palm with the suds and blew them onto Sebastian who was scrubbing my legs. He looked up at me with a taunting smile and clicked his tongue playfully.

"A lady shouldn't play with bubbles like that," he grinned, moving towards my tail. Although I had done my best to wash the tangles out, some we're too stubborn for me to budge.

"That's why I'm a cat," I mumbled back. "My tail's really sensitive," I squeaked as he took it into his hands. Sebastian nodded and weaved his agile fingers through the tangled mess, easily softening the knits I desperately tried to fix earlier.

"A feline such as yourself is still a lady," he retorted, stroking my tail. My words were caught in my throat as I purred at his caresses, loving the attention. Sebastian chuckled and briefly stood up, grabbing a towel. I prepared to stand up to dry myself but found Sebastian using the towel to pick me up without water dripping everywhere. He placed me down on the counter with the towel cushioning me from the cold marble before grabbing another towel to dry my body. He gently patted the droplets of water clinging to my body, making sure not to hurt my bruises and cuts. Swiftly discarding the towel, Sebastian pulled the dress I had seen the maid wearing.

"This may be a bit large on you but until we can find proper clothing for you, this will have to do," he sighed, pulling the dress over my head. The dress was indead a bit large on me, the shoulder slipping off my own. My tail uncomfortably twitched under the dress, trapped under the petticoat. Sebastian seemed to notice and apoleticly smiled. "You would look much lovlier if your tail wasn't constrained but I will take care of that when we go clothes shopping for you," he promised.

I nodded thankfully and hopped off the counter, finding myself stumbling with my tail contained under the petticoat. Barely catching myself from falling onto my own face, I opted to clinging onto Sebastian's arm to keep my balance. He gave me a quick pat before leading me back to the kitchen where the three servants I had seen previously were gathered and an old man. They all turned to look at me, causing me to flinch and shuffle my body behind Sebastian's arm. He coaxed me out, holding me against his stomach while facing the other servants.

"She's so cute, clinging onto Mr. Sebastian like that!" the young boy sighed, his hands laced over his heart.

"She's so small and adorable, she is!" the maid added, covering her bloody nose with her handkerchief again.

"Yeah, she does look pretty all cleaned up," Bard agreed, smiling wolfishly at me.

"Ho ho ho," the older butler laughed, sipping at his green tea.

"I-I'm Lucille Lennox," I squeaked. I fiddled with my fingers, my tail wrapping around Sebastian's leg for security and my ears twitching with nervousness.

They all gushed at my soft words, squealing compliments at me. I was taken aback, unused to being told I was cute or adorable. No, I would've been less surprised if they called me a disgusting monster or a dirty rat. Amongst the chaos, a small bell chimed, causing Sebastian to sigh. He quickly caught their attention with a wave of his hand, efficiently silencing them.

"The young master is calling for me. While I'm gone, introduce yourselves to Lucille properly and do not scare her," he ordered, all but growling out the second half of his order. They all saluted an affirmative as he gently unhooked my arm from his body. Promising to be back soon, he left me in the room with staring servants.

"My name's Finnian but everyone calls me Finny. I'm the gardener here," the young boy grinned, pointing at himself with gloved hands.

I offered a shy smile in return. "Finny," I mumbled, getting a bright beam from the boy. I repeated his name more confidently and giggled, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He froze in smoke for a moment before very hesitantly moving his arms to hug me back. I broke our hug with a quick grin and looked over at the stuttering maid.

"I-I'm Mey-Rin!" she chocked out, obviously holding back from another nose bleed. "I'm the maid!"

"Mey-Rin?" I echoed, a small frown pulling at my lips. I shook my head at her and said, "Mey-Mey!" She became bright red at my beaming smile, falling to her knees while giggling strangely. I rose a curious and amused eyebrow at her before hugging her as I did with Finny. Unlike the young gardener, Mey-Rin squealed happily as she hugged me back. I struggled to get myself from her hold before turning to the cook.

"Me name's Bardroy, but these guys call me Bard," he grinned proudly, jabbing his thumb at himself. "I work here as the cook."

"Bard," I nodded, deciding his nickname would have to do. As I walked up to him to hug him, I found myself unmotivated to get onto my tiptoes like I would with Sebastian for a hug and instead pulled the cook's shirt down. He let out a amused snort and bent down for me to hug him. I held back a whimper of regret as the smell of his cigarette filled my nose. I broke the hug quickly and stared curiously at the old man sipping tea.

"Ho ho ho," he laughed, absentmindedly. I pawed at his forehead, wondering if he would react if I did. Nothing. I prodded at his bald head. Nothing. I poked his wrinkled cheeks. Nothing. The servants watched me try to provoke a reaction from the old man with sniffled giggles before Finny decided it was time to spare the old butler

"That's Tanaka, the other butler in the manor."

I nodded in understanding, deciding to call him, "Tata." The stifled giggles burst from the servants, starting me away from them. I flattened my ears as they bellowed in laughter, waiting for the noise to subside. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long as Sebastian entered the room.

"Se-Se?" I hesitantly asked, wondering if he would respond to the new nickname I decided to give him. He stared at me with surprise for a moment before reverting back to his unperturbed smile.

"Yes?" he replied, causing the servants to drop their jaws. Ignoring them, I outstretched my arms to the demon.

"Can I have a hug?" I shyly requested, my lower lip pushing out ever so slightly. I earned another surprised look from him followed by a entertained chuckle.

"Yes, you may," he agreed. I grinned and ran up to him, mushing myself into my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck. Comfortably, I snuggled my face into his chest, purring against him. The servants again chattered amongst themselves.

"Oh my! They look just like a painting, they do!" Mey-Rin enthusiastically giggled.

"They really do!" Finny agreed.

"Bet that painting would sell for good money," Bard added. Ignoring them, I looked up the the deep brown eyes I had gotten used to staring into.

"Would you like to buy some clothes for you now that everything here is ready?" he asked, brushing a piece of my hair from my face. I joyously nodded, clasping myself around his arm to totter after him. The cold air hit me as we exited the mansion, causing a small shiver to run down my spine.

"Will the stores still be open?" I asked, glancing at the disappearing sun.

"Not if we take a carriage," he admitted, checking his pocket watch. Shoving in back into his pocket, he scooped me into his arm, earning a giggle from me. Knowing what was going to happen, I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck.

In the blink of an eye, we stood outside a boutique with dresses galore. As we entered, the employees pounced on us, recamending dresses left and right. I stared at the scandalous dresses one recommended, saying the open back would bring out my slender figure. Another brought out a soft pink dress, saying it would bring out my small frame. Sebastian all but ignored them, pulling me towards the back where beautiful dresses awaited us. I glanced around, my eyes lingering one a beautiful sunset red petticoat. Golden embroidery swirled along the dress, creating elegant golden frames along the skirt and inside the golden frames were red teapots. Right under the white chest piece, a golden ribbon wrapped around the dress with sugar cubes adorning the center of the bow.

Sebastian caught my gaze and bent down to ask, "Do you like that dress, little one?" I nodded but tugged him away from it, knowing it would cost much more then I'd be comfortable him spending on me. He followed me but kept his eyes on the dress I had liked. Instead, we looked around at some nightgowns and plainer dresses. As soon as we picked out enough dresses, I pulled Sebastian towards employees to pay before he could pick out any extra dresses. I allowed him to pull out of my grasp so he could pull out his wallet but in that split second, he switched all the cheap dresses I had picked out with luxurious petticoats and silk nightgowns. Before I could protest, he placed a single finger to my lips. "Let me spoil my pet for a bit. If it truly bothers you, think of it this way: it would be unsightly for the head butler of the Phantomhive Manor to have a plainly dressed pet following him."

I huffed against his finger, giving in to his silly reasoning. He quickly paid and pulled me out of the store. But not before my ears could ear the gossiping of the employees and customers. "Such a handsome man treating a freak like that girl so well! What has this world come to! She'll only bring that man disgrace."

My ears folded back sadly as I pondered their words. I couldn't stand being so much trouble to the man but I didn't want to leave him. As selfish as it was, I needed this man and wanted his affections. I was snapped from my thoughts as I felt myself being lifted into Sebastian's arms again. I prepared myself for his demonic speed to take us home.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, tucking my face into his shoulder.

"For what, little one?" he asked, taking slow strides up the stairs into the manor.

"For causing you so much trouble," I elaborated, motioning to myself in his arms and the bag of clothes in his hand.

"Then you'll just have to pay me back by being a pet worth her salt," he chuckled. I weakly nodded, holding back another apology. We stopped in front of an unfamiliar room and entered to find a fairly plain yet tasteful room. The curtains were drawn shut and it was fairly dark but my feline eyes could easily make out the dark blurry objects throughout the room. Like most, it contained a bed, closet and vanity as well as a simple bed stand. Nothing really stood out from the room but the lingering scent that clung to Sebastian.

"Is this your room?" I asked as he set me down on his bed. He briefly glanced over at me and nodded.

"Yes. If you feel uncomfortable, I can arrange it so you will have your own room," he offered, setting the bag of clothes down.

"No," I shook my head. "I like being with you." A faint blush of embarrassment ghosted my cheeks as he let out a deep chuckle.

"I see," he simply stated, pulling out the clothes from the bag. "I need you to try these on so I can make adjustments for your tail," he smiled, handing me the red petticoat I had stared at in the store. With a pout on my lips, I nodded and allowed Sebastian to pull the oversized dress off my body. He glanced at my waist for a moment, mumbling, "I don't think a corset will be needed," before pulling the new dress over my head. It fit snuggly on my body and I had to hold back from twirling in the comfortable material. Sebastian examined the dress and nodded with his chin clasped between two fingers. He changed me back into the oversized maid's dress and placed all the dresses on his vanity. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour. I must prepare it for the young master so do as you will until I come and get you," he smiled, leaving me to his room. After a couple minutes of padding around his room, I decided it was finally time to explore this large manor.

Poking my head out, I found myself in the middle of a hallway of more doors. Silently creeping out, I made my way to the stairs, finding myself to had been on the second floor. I hopped down and headed left, away from the kitchen. Another long corridor awaited me but I stopped curiously n front of a pair of large double doors. Carefully cracking it open, I was delighted to see a library behind the doors. Large windowsills lined the walls and books lined every large, oak shelf. A comfortable looking recliner sat in the corner, begging me to take a short nap there. Unable to resist the temptation, I found myself curling on the velvet chair. The cool night breeze felt good on my skin and I quickly slipped into sleep's embrace.


	3. Chapter 2

The gentle caresses of silk gloved hands running over my ears brought me out of my light sleep. A soft whine escaped my lips as I stirred awake, shifting my body to see a pleasant smile plastered on Sebastian's lips. In my groggy stupor, I reached out and cupped his face into my hands. His smile remained but now he stared at me with blank eyes as amusement twinkled in my own. Without thinking, I placed Sebastian's cheeks between two of my fingers and lightly pulled at them, stretching his cheeks out. I didn't hold back my entertained giggles as he grunted in mild annoyance. Pulling my hands away from his cheeks, Sebastian instead held out his own for me to take.

"It's dinner time, little one," he cooed, waiting for me to uncurl myself from the recliner and take his patient hand. I did so slowly, taking time to stretch my back and let out a silent yawn. Sebastian watched with amusement, a light smirk dusting his lips. Too tired from my nap to question him, I silently placed my hand in his and followed him out the library. I followed him down the hall and into the other wing of the house until I found myself seated at the humble table in the kitchen. The servants greeted me cheerfully, causing a smile of my own to grace my lips. A simple meal adorned the table with few leftovers of fancier foods. Shyly, I finally spoke up as Sebastian left to tend to the young master.

"I'm sorry for not helping," I spoke, looking down at my hands.

"Not a problem," Bard grinned, placing a glass of water in front of me before taking his own seat. "You repaid us by showing us your cute self as a disheveled mess." I found myself blushing in embarrassment as his towards, unconsciously running my fingers through my tail at his words.

"Bard! Don't be such a brute, she's still innocent, she is!" Mey-Rin scolded, seating herself after passing out a plate of food to all of us.

"But you are right about one thing," Finny smiled, passing out the napkins. "She is a cutie."

I found myself burning up as they showered me with compliments. In an attempt to escape my own embarrassment, I nipped at the food, finding the simple dish a pleasant meal. Having only been fed liquid-like gruel that burned my nose and churned my stomach, I found the simple piece of egg or salad more then enough to make me wolf down the plate. The servants went silent as I finished my plate before they could finish half of their own, surprise coating their expressions.

"Salad your favorite dish or something?" Bard asked, motioning towards my empty plate.

"N-no," I shook my head. "It's just that I never got to eat normal food before this." The uncomfortable silence returned, turning me into a fiddling mess. I stared down at my lap for moments before summoning the courage to look up at the others. Tears filled their eyes.

"It'll be fine now!" Finny choked out, trying his best to smile despite his tears. "The young master has helped us all from a dark point in our lives. You won't have to worry about it anymore."

"That's right and I'm sure Sebastian will make sure of that too! He's always taken such great care of us servants no matter how many times we mess up!" Mey-Rin agreed.

Bard opened his own mouth to speak but went silent as Sebastian himself entered the room. He smiled at me, noticing my empty plate. Nodding in satisfaction, he beckoned me towards him with a slender finger. Curiosity nagging my mind, I pawed my way up to him. His patient smile never left his face as he pulled me towards the cooler. After a moment of rustling his hands through the cold box, he pulled out a cold bottle of milk. Happiness lit up my face as I trained my eyes on the bottle. Apparently, Sebastian noticed because he then proceeded to jerk the bottle in every direction, chuckling as my eyes followed the bottle without hesitation. A pout captured my face as I let out a small mewl of defeat. Seemingly finished with teasing me, he lowered his hand. I took the chance to try to take the milk from him but it was pulled out of my reach once again.

"Not so fast, little one," Sebastian chuckled as I looked at him with pleading eyes. "What do you say when you want something from someone else?"

"Bully," I sullenly grumbled. Sebastian's lips slithered into a sly smirk as he wagged his finger in my face tisking. "Please?" I begged, still reaching for the bottle. Obviously entertained, he finally handed me my bottle of milk. I could feel my mouth water as the bottle of pure goodness reached my hands. In sheer happiness, I forgot all about his teasing and wrapped my arms around Sebastian's waist. "Thank you!" I squealed.

"Of course, little one," he nodded, turning his attention to the mass of dishes that had to be washed. I let him get back to his work as I seated myself back down and delicately drunk my milk, trying my best to savor it for as long as possible. As I drank, I could hear the cooing of the other servants, chattering abut how cat-like I really was. Holding back from a snarky comment, I whined at the last drop of milk.

"No more?" I asked, fluttering my eyes at the servants in hope of more. They swooned and franticly tried their best to comfort me.

"No more," Sebastian firmly stated as he plucked the empty bottle from my hand. I pouted and sunk into my chair with my arms crossed. The servants eyed me with sympathy but didn't say anything. "It's time for bed now, Lucille." And with that Sebastian held his hand for me to take again. Still pouting at the lack of milk, I turned away from his hand, pawing at the untouched glass of water on the table. I heard a sigh, not of weariness but of amusement, escape Sebastian as he simply scooped me into his arms. Opening my mouth to protest, purrs interrupted my string of complaints as Sebastian stroked my tail. Giving into the careful strokes, I let out an exasperated grunt and buried my face back into Sebastian's shoulder as I did so often. He started walking away from the kitchen and for a moment, I peaked out to wave goodnight to all the servants. The mirrored my gestured and I turned back to Sebastian.

"Do I sleep with Bard and Finny and Mey-Mey and Tata?" I asked, wondering if they did anything destructive in their sleep as well.

"I had arranged it so you would be sleeping in my room for now because of your wounds, but if you would like to sleep in the servants quarters," he trailed off, knowing I understood where he was going. I shook my head deciding it would be quietest and most comforting sleeping with Sebastian.

He continued to carry me into the room we had been earlier and set me onto the bed. Striding over to his closet, he pulled out one of the nightgowns we had bought. I started to fiddle with the buttons on the back of my dress but found myself painfully stretching my arm to reach some. Amused by my struggle, Sebastian watched for a few moments before coming over to help me. The oversized dress fell off my lithe body before the last button was unclasped. Sebastian slipped my nightgown over my head, surprising me as he gently guided my tail through a hole that allowed it to freely poke out of the dress. I shot him a grateful grin and curled my tail around his leg as I hugged him in thanks. He hummed in approval and fiddled with my ears, earning a low purr from me. Without breaking from my embrace, he guided us towards the bed. I allowed him to tuck me under the covers and curled up close to his body as he continued to stroke my ears.

"Se-Se, you're so warm," I murmured sleepily, lazily flicking my tail up and down Sebastian's leg. Darkness clasped it's vice grip around my mind before I could hear his reply.


	4. Chapter 3

Gentle murmurs tickling my ears slowly stirred me awake, drawing a tired moan from my lips. A light chuckle breeze through my ears, causing my lips to twitch into a smile. Reluctantly, I fluttered my eyes open against the bright sunlight piercing the dark blinds. Sebastian's amused smile greeted me as it usually did as he gently coaxed me out of the warm bed. I sleepily allowed him to strip me out of my sleeping gown and dress me in one of the many dresses he had finished adjusting last night. My tail contently swayed as it poked through the hole he created for it. Purrs erupted from my throat as Sebastian ran a brush through my hair, expertly creating a braided headband with my white hair and clipping it across from ear to ear. As he finished, I smiled at him and gave him a small twirl, playfully curtsying low at the end. Sebastian affectionately rubbed my ears at my playful display and ushered me out for breakfast. Before we exited his room, I lightly tugged at his sleeve earning his attention. With a shy grin, I reached my hands out for a hug. Apparently amused and pleased with my frequent request, he pulled me into a warm embrace and allowed my tail to comfortably wrap around his leg. I let out another string of purrs before mumbling out, "Good morning, Sebastian."

Sebastian's chest rumbled as he replied, "Good morning, little one." Satisfied with my slice of attention before the work day, I followed him to the kitchen where breakfast was already set up. The other servants were, of course, absent from their chairs causing Sebastian to wearily sigh. "It seems we must wake them up," he frowned, leading me to where the servants quarters was.

Deciding I could at least help with this, I detached myself from Sebastian's side and entered the women's quarters where Mey-Rin soundly slept. I giggled as I poked her cheek getting no response. I tried to sweetly ask her to get up like Sebastian did for me but again got no reaction. My tail swayed back and forth as I tried to think of how to go about waking her up without getting a scream hurting my ears. A mischievous grin grew on my lips as an idea popped into my head. I plopped myself on Mey-Rin, placing my thighs on both sides of her waist before bringing my tail close to her nose. With the silky tips of my tail, I brushed it across Mey-Rin's face earning a snort of laughter. I grinned and continued to tickle her face with my tail and reached for her foot. Lightly tracing the lines of her foot pulled a shriek of laughter from the maid. She shot up, dazed and sleepily trying to understand why she was getting tickled so early in the morning. As she finally put the pieces together, she let out a burst of giggles.

"This may have been the first time I've been woken up so gently," she laughed, crawling out from under my body. I quickly rolled off her bed and allowed her to make her way to her closet. "Sebastian usually bangs something really loud to startle us awake, he does."

"Really? Sebastian has only been soft and gentle when waking me up," I mused out-loud, receiving a shocked look from Mey-Rin. I could practically see a dark cloud form over her head as she learned of my special treatment. I racked my brain for some excuse to comfort her and finally said, "It's probably because I'm still injured." My words seemed to sooth the maid because she let out a sigh of relief and grinned happily at me. When she was finished tying her hair, we exited the room together to see the others waiting for us. I sheepishly apologized for taking so long and was promptly reassured that waking Mey-Rin usually took time. I took my place next to Sebastian as we made our way to breakfast, a small smile forming on his lips as he rubbed my ears. I let out a soft purr before taking my seat at the table in the kitchen. Sebastian continued his way towards the stove and started to boil water while starting to create the young master's breakfast. I wondered for a second if he ever ate before remembering he was a full demon. Being a half demon had it's perks. Although I wasn't nearly as strong as a full demon, I could eat both souls and human food to obtain energy. I was pulled from my silent musings as Finny struck up a new conversation.

"Actually, Lucille, what are you going to be doing here?" he asked, curiosity brimming in his innocent eyes.

"Wouldn't she be a maid?" Bard asked, kindly smiling at me. "A very cute maid," he continued, his smile taking on a wolfish nature. I shifted nervously under his gaze but the clearing of a certain demon butler's throat had Bard looking back at his breakfast.

"Oh! Then I wouldn't have to do all the cleaning by myself!" Mey-Rin chirped happily.

"You mean you might not break as many valuable items as you usually do," Sebastian sighed, placing the young master's finished meal onto a cart. Mey-Rin blushed and muttered a jumble of words but I didn't try to comfort her when a bottle of milk was set in front of me. I grinned and wasted no time take speedy small sips at the milk. Far too quick, the milk in the bottle disappeared leaving me unsatisfied. Knowing it was probably fruitless, I cast a pleading look to Sebastian and got the expected shake of the head.

"Come, little one, the young master wants to see you this morning," Sebastian beckoned. I silently obeyed, latching myself to his side as I followed him to the young master's bedroom. I held back a small coo when I saw the young earl curled up under his covers, peacefully sleeping. I watched Sebastian wake the small earl and recite the schedule for the day. The young master muttered a confirmation before taking his tea. As he did, the young master finally turned his attention to me, gaze down at me with curious eyes.

"Come here, Lucille," he commanded. I was quick to do so, curiously peering at him as he stared at me blankly. After a long moment of silence, Ciel surprised me by rubbing my ears. A purr of satisfaction rumbled in my throat and Ciel seemed pleased by the noise. After a good minute of light rubbing, he returned to his breakfast and spoke to me of my place at the manor. "Like the other servants, you will protect the manor and do your best to serve me. Sebastian will look after you and give you the education you need while you preform the tasks of a maid."

Although I immediately nodded, I hesitated before asking, "Is it okay to educate me?" Education was a luxury for nobel men and not for servants. The idea of learning was exciting but surprised me.

"If I say so then it is," Ciel childishly reasoned. I held back from a giggle at his words and instead affectionately hugged the young master. He froze in shock but quickly relaxed in my hold as I stroked his head while purring in thanks. Knowing he was unused to such attention, I released my hold on him and padded my way back to the demon butler's side. Sebastian smiled at me with a newfound interest in his eyes, almost applauding me for my unexpected actions. I turned away as Sebastian helped Ciel dress for the day and politely curtsied before leaving when Ciel excused. Unsure of what to do, I made my way to the kitchen where the other servants were cleaning up. Mey-Rin wobbled as she shakily balanced herself on a chair to put the plates in a high cupboard. As fast as my reflexes let me, I rushed myself to the unsteady maid as she fell from the chair, catching Mey-Rin in my arms and the plates on my shin. A dull pain rippled through me as the maid landed on one of my many healing bruises but I gently eased her off and placed the plates safely on the counter.

"Lucille?" she asked, still flustered from her fall. I smiled at her before hoping on the chair she had been on. With my tail expertly keeping me steady, I picked the plates off the counter and placed them in the cupboard Mey-Rin had been trying to before jumping off.

"Maybe you should leave heights to me," I suggested. Mey-Rin nodded, still stunned by my display of swift speed.

"Good thing you caught her, Sebastian would've definitely gotten mad if we broke anymore things this early in the morning," Bard sighed, scrubbing away at some silverware. I silently nodded and moved the chair back to the table.

"Yeah, I got Mister Sebastian pretty mad yesterday," whimpered Finny. "I was trimming the shrubs but accidentally cut too much off when I got distracted by a bunny passing by. After that, I tried to fix it but I kept on messing up so I kept cutting and cutting until there was just a stump." I held back from chuckling at the young gardener's tale and thought of a way to comfort him.

"Well, maybe next time if you cut too much off, you could switch to smaller sheers so you don't cut too much off my accident again," I suggested. Finny beamed and agreed that would at least slow down his process of destroying the shrubs. I silently sent my sympathies to the garden before turning my attention to Bard as he pulled out a large flamethrower. "B-Bard! What are you doing?" I stuttered, as he aimed the large weapon towards the silver ware he just finished washing.

"Drying the silverware one by one takes too long. This thing can dry it in a jiffy," he grinned reassuringly. I quickly pulled the weapon out of his hand and lightly flicked his forehead.

"This thing would melt the silverware," I scolded, placing the weapon on the counter. "It may take a bit of patience, but normally drying the silverware is a part of being a cook." Bard grunted in annoyance but found a towel and started to dry the utensils one by one.

Sighing in relief, I looked over to Mey-Rin to find her struggling to hold a porcelain vase, towel and bucket filled with water. Rushing over to her, I plucked the vase from her arms and had her place the bucket down. Gently instructing her to dump half the bucket out and place the towel on the rim of the bucket instead of carrying them both in separate hands, I carried the vase to the library where Mey-Rin had been heading towards. Without wasting time, I rushed back to the kitchen to find Bard again holding a weapon, this time a bomb, and Mey-Rin encouraging his use of the thing. Quickly, I tended to the problem before lightly flicking the two on the forehead. Again I scolded them and went through the steps of properly finishing their tasks before making my way to help Finny. I quickly found the morning and afternoon gone as I ran through the manor helping the clumsy servants. By the time dinner finally came to, I was barely able to walk properly. I was able to keep them from causing an explosion, breaking anything or destroying the garden at the price of my own weariness. As I made my way to the dinning room with Mey-Rin, I found the young master feasting on a glamorous meal and Sebastian smiling his pleasant smile as he spoke to Ciel. They turned their gazes at me as I entered the room.

"I'm sorry we're late," I immediately apologized, Mey-Rin echoing my words with a flustered face. Sebastian softly chuckled at my trouble face and relaxed me with his soft strokes.

"It's fine. You were able to keep these three numbskulls from destroying anything today, after all. A feat truly worth praise," Ciel grinned, knowing each word jabbed at the three servants. I softly giggled and thanked him for his praise, holding back from yawning.

"Yes, it seems you may be more help than we first thought," Sebastian agreed, smiling down at me. He leaned down and softly whispered, "It seems you may be a pet worth her salt after all." The temptation to snuggle my face into his stomach pulled at me but the presence of the young master kept me from doing so.

"Tomorrow you will start your lessons with me. I'll also have you come Sebastian in the morning to bring me breakfast from now on. Your presence makes his less irritating," Ciel announced I bit my bottom lip in order to hold back a soft chuckle at his jab at the demon butler who seemed to be amused by the young master's words. "I'll also have you tuck me in at night."

I simply nodded and smiled. My smile only grew wider as Ciel's lips twitched up ever so slightly. It didn't take long for the young master to finish his meal and have Sebastian and me escort him to his room. The other servants went to the kitchen to prepare our dinner. As we entered Ciel's room, he didn't waste him to loosen his ribbon and kick off his shoes. I chuckled at his weariness and watched Sebastian disappear into the connected bathroom to start the bath for the young master.

"Has it been a long day?" I asked as I held the young earl ease out of his many layers.

"Yes, adults can so useless," he complained. "Tomorrow there will be an important guest visiting us. He sold one of my factories but plans of asking me for more money to _expand my earnings_." A disproving frown appeared on my face.

"Adults can be dull," I agreed. Free from most of his clothing, I guided Ciel to the bathroom where Sebastian best do the rest. I retreated back into the main bedroom and collected the clothing and shoes the young master had thrown across the room. As I placed the clothing into the laundry basket, a loud explosion shook the house. Holding back a weary sigh, I realized Bard must've finally used one of his many weapons. Sebastian appeared from the bathroom with a irritated frown on his face.

"Lucille, please finish bathing the young master. I will attend to whatever mess the three idiots have caused. Such a waste after you worked so hard to prevent this from happening," Sebastian muttered. I weakly nodded and decided I would get that hug I had wanted now since the young master couldn't see. I meekly rose my two arms towards Sebastian, relishing in his warmth as he complied to my silent request. His gentle petting coaxed soft purring from me as it always did. We were forced to pull away all too soon as another explosion boomed in my ears. I whimpered and slide out of Sebastian's embrace.

"Don't be too hard on them," I smiled as Sebastian clicked his tongue. He sighed and nodded at me before leaving. Satisfied with that, I made my way to Ciel and smiled as he seemed to be dazed in the warm water. I placed myself behind the young master and pumped some shampoo into my hands before softly lathering through Ciel's hair. Ciel seemed to sink further into his relaxed state as I did so, murmuring something about my hands being much better then Sebastian's. I only chuckled at his words and continued to wash the young earl, ridding him of the little grim he had gotten on himself throughout the day. Just as I finished drying his body and wrapping him in a cotton bathrobe, Sebastian reentered the room. He looked at Ciel approvingly and wasted no time in dressing Ciel in his sleepwear. As Ciel crawled into bed he glanced over at me.

"You've earned your place at this manor. Be proud of it," he huffed. I smiled warmly at him and nodded my thanks. Seemingly satisfied with my smile, the young earl dismissed us as he dozed off into a gentle sleep.

I followed Sebastian out of the room, ready for some dinner and my own bath before going to sleep. Sebastian noticed my own weariness and reassuringly stroked my head as he led me to the kitchen. The other servants had already started eating but were less then half way done with their food. I took my own seat and took small but fast nibbles at the food.

"We're having an important guest over tomorrow," Sebastian warned, coldly gazing down at the other three servants. "I do hope some of Lucille's lessons have sunken into your skulls. We must show them the Phantomhive hospitality after all." A slight chill ran through my spin as he emphasized the second part of his speech. The other three seemed to take note of his seriousness as well and gulped down their nervousness.

"Yes sir!" they all replied, saluting stiffly. I giggled at them as I took my last bite of dinner, taking my plate to the sink. After seeing how Bard wanted to dry the silverware, I decided it would be best if I at least did my own. As I finished drying my plate, Sebastian took it from my hands and placed it in the cupboard I couldn't naturally reach. I smiled my thanks at him and beamed when he pulled a bottle of milk into view. Like yesterday, he teased me by keeping the bottle out of reach for a few minutes before relenting and allowing me to gulp down the creamy goodness. As I finished, I noticed the others had also finished their food and were starting to argue about who's turn it was to do the dishes. I opened my mouth to volunteer but in the blink of an eye, Sebastian cleared the table and neatly put everything away. Awestruck, the servants praised the demon only to earn a reprimanding scolding. I watched silently, content with my new life. Sebastian let out a tired sigh as he finished his lectured and shooed them to their quarters. I smiled at him and latched onto his arm as he held out his hand. His weary tiredness was replaced by a warm affectionate smile as he led me to the bathroom while petting my head.

I seated myself on the counter next to the sink as Sebastian prepared the bath for me. The events of today finally caught up to me, draining me of all my energy. I slumped against the wall, letting out the yawn I had been holding back. As I watched Sebastian add bubbles into my bath, I suddenly realized he had no break today while caring for the young master and yet had to care for me when he must've been even more tired then I was.

"Se-Se, I can bath myself," I offered. He turned his gaze towards me and stared into my eyes with his brown ones.

"Do you not like me bathing you?" he questioned, arching a perfect eyebrow.

"No," I immediately denied. I did enjoy his attention after all. "It's just that you must be exhausted after taking care of the chores and the young master all day and having to take care of me on top of that must be," I trailed off as I tried to find the right word.

Sebastian chuckled as I explained my worries. "No, caring for you isn't a chore at all," he reassured, pulling me off the counter to slip me out of the dress I wore. "If it were, I wouldn't have taken you in as my pet. In fact, I find it a pleasure." Sebastian lifted me off the floor and carefully placed me into the warm tub. I bit back a moan and opted to purr loudly.

"A pleasure?" I asked, trying to think through the relaxed fog the warm waters created in my mind.

"Yes," he smiled, not elaborating further. I decided to drop the subject and just allow the demon to caress my limbs with soap. My favorite part came as he started to stroke through my tail, earning purrs of pure delight from me. He seemed to be more then amused as he continued his ministrations. The bath ended far too quickly for my liking but I didn't complain as he patted me dry with a fluffy towel and slipped a nightgown after my head. Enjoying the feeling go the silk dress, I snuggled myself back into Sebastian's arm as he led me out into the hallway. The smell of gunpowder wafted the air.

"Sebastian," I whimpered, crinkling my nose. He looked at me with concern. "I can smell gunpowder." Surprise flickered across his face before a proud smirk settled.

"It seems your nose is more sensitive then mine, little one," he seemed to muse out-loud. "I must go tend to some rats. Will you be alright going back to our room by yourself?" he asked. I cheerfully nodded, smiling at him brightly. He patted my head before disappearing from my side. I glanced down the dark hallway and made my way down. It didn't take long for me to loose my way. As I wondered down another hallway, a door suddenly opened and I walked into Bard's bare chest.

"Woah there, little lady," he chuckled as I stumbled backwards.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as I wiggled my squished nose. Bard bellowed out in laughter.

"It's fine, I got to see you in that tiny sleeping gown," he grinned, dying my cheeks with red embarrassment. "You look lost. You're probably sleeping with Mey-Rin so your room's right there," he pointed at one of the many rooms.

"Actually, I'm sleeping in Sebastian's room," I smiled, confusion washing over my face as shock appeared on Bard's.

"You're sleeping in the same room as a man?" he asked in disbelief. "You do know what that means right?" Bard grunted out with a serious gaze. My confusion only grew and it showed on my face. Bard took a long drawl from his cigarette before huffing out. "It means this," he growled, shoving me against the wall. Fear nipped at me as I stared wide eyed at the cook. I squirmed to get out of his arms but he trapped me by shoving his knees between my legs and painfully rubbing against one of my bruises. I let out a gasp of pain but Bard's lustful look told me he mistook it for pleasure. "The only reason a man would allow a woman in the same bed as him is if he means to do something like this," he huskily whispered in my ears. Tears of fear pricked in my eyes as I struggled to push the man away from me. The malnourishment and beating the scientists had put me through hindered me from healing and my current strength was no better then a normal human girl. I squeezed my eyes shut as Bard's cigarette stained breath came closer to my face. Before his lips could graze mine, a growl froze Bard and had me fluttering my eyes open in relief. Sebastian appeared from the darkness, a spark of rage burning in his eyes as he stared at Bard.

"Bard, what are you doing?" he gritted out.

Bard seemed ready to apologize and leave it at that but held his ground and instead asked, "What about you? Why is she sleeping in your room and not with Mey-Rin?"

His questioning seemed to anger Sebastian more. "What I do is none of your business," Sebastian grounded out. "But if you must know, the young master has told young Lucille to room with me because she is the most comfortable with me and so I can care for her wounds. Such as the one you're pressing against with your knee."

Bard quickly released me from his entrapment as he realized I was still hurt. Surprised by the sudden movement, I lost balance and started to fall but Sebastian's warm arms caught me before I hit the floor. Bard stared at me regretfully and choked out his apologies to Sebastian and me before retreating his the men's quarters. I took the privacy to wrap my arms around Sebastian's neck and take shaky breaths to calm myself. Sebastian stroked my head as he carried me to his room, lighting hushing me along the way. I looked up at him teary eyed to see his scarlet eyes barely containing his own anger. The warm feeling of being protected blanketed my fear and I pulled myself closer to the demon.

"I'm okay," I whispered into his neck, letting out a sigh of relief as we entered his room.

"He stepped out of line," Sebastian hissed, gently guiding our bodies under the warm blanket. "He dared touch my pet."

"Bard was just worried about us sleeping together," I reassured, burying myself in his firm hold.

"And are you worried about us sleeping together?" he asked, the tense anger in his voice slowly slipping from his tone.

"No."


	5. Chapter 4

Morning came all too soon, breaking me away from my peaceful slumber. Just as yesterday, a gentle hand rubbed my ears while sweet coaxing persuaded my golden eyes to flutter open. Sebastian stared at me with a satisfied smile, leading my sluggish body out from under the sheets. I did my best to contain a yawn as my nightgown fell to the floor and was promptly replaced by another luxurious petticoat. Skilled hands laced through my hair to replicate the simple hairstyle I had yesterday. I purred in delight as he took time to brush my tail, smoothing out any light tangles it had gotten overnight. Content with my appearance, Sebastian prompt himself on one knee and held out his hand. Seeing an opportunity, I launched myself into his arms instead of taking his hand, knocking him down to the floor with me. A shiver ran down my spin as my ear pressed up against his rumbling chest.

"Now, that's no way for a lady to act," he scolded playfully, obviously more pleased with my playfulness then his words implied.

"I'm a feline before I am lady," I replied curtly, wrapping my arm around his neck. He again chuckled at my spoiled clinging and effortlessly picked himself off the ground with me in his arm. I let out a small squeak of surprise but giggled as he carried me out the door. Like yesterday, he brought me to the servant's quarters and left me to wake the men. I found myself awaking Mey-Rin with my rough tongue dancing on her cheeks, gaining an earful of high pitched squeals. With some pleasant words of good morning while Mey-Rin readied herself, we soon exited into the hallway where the others awaited us. Making our way down to the kitchen, I felt my breath hitch in my throat while listening to the servants discuss their plans for the day.

"We have lots of work to do today, we do," Mey-Rin sighed.

"Yeah, cooking luxurious dinner for this Italian guy is gonna take forever," Bard groaned.

"There've been a lot of bugs in the garden lately, so I got to take care of them today too!" Finny chirped.

My mind raced with questions of how I was going to help them all without another destroying something while having lessons. My face must've showed my worries because Sebastian softly stroked my tail. My thoughts became fuzzy as purrs took over my throat and pleasure overtook my mind. "It'll be fine," Sebastian cooed, smiling confidently at me.

My heart skipped a beat at his reassurance and I suddenly found it hard to look at his face but holding my ground, I replied, "Of course. A cat who can't do that much isn't worth her salt." Sebastian let out a quiet fit of laughter at my quoted words, his eyes twinkling mischievously at me. I suddenly felt a shiver run up my spin.

"You should be careful with what games you decide to play with me, little one," Sebastian whispered in my ears. My tail froze mid swing and I decided that skipped heartbeat must've been my animal instincts warning me. Luckily for me, we quickly reached the kitchen with breakfast already waiting for us. Slurping my milk and munching away at my breakfast, I soon found myself back in Ciel's room, watching Sebastian wake the young master up.

"Master. It is time for you to wake up," Sebastian stated, earning a weary groan from the young earl. Keeping his pleasant smile on his lips, Sebastian patiently awaited the young master to push himself up into a sitting position before continuing to serve Ciel breakfast. "For breakfast today, we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones, or pain de campagne. Which dish would you care for this morning?"

"A scone," Ciel grunted, tiredly eyeing the cart of foods. Sebastian swiftly bowed before continuing to go over, with Ciel, the day's schedule.

"Today you have a meeting with Mr. Hughes, the authority on the history of the Roman Empire. And this evening, Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be paying you a visit." A look of complete boredom poured over Ciel's face as he recognized the name of the man meeting him.

"Oh, is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?"

"Yes. I'm told he's Italian. We will of course offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide." Sebastian continued to pour tea into an elegant cup before handing it to the young master. He gingerly sipped at it, obviously enjoying the simple drink.

"I know this smell. Is this tea Earl Gray?"

"Yes, from Jacksons of Piccadilly," Sebastian silently praised approvingly.

"I shall wait for you at the dining table, Master." With that, Sebastian prompted me to follow him. I gave a flattered curtsy to Ciel before attaching myself to Sebastian's side once more. A quiet yelp escaped my lips as the young master texpertly threw an accurate dart at Sebastian's head. With a taunting smirk, Sebastian merely said, "Well thrown, my lord. Even so, let's save the games for later."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Sebastian," Ciel agreed, a dark promise exchanged between the two of them. With that, we exited the young master's bedroom.

* * *

Even in the dinning room, Ciel continued to try to catch his demon butler off guard. Another dart was thrown at Sebastian but found it's way in Finny's head instead.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow! What was that for, Master? What did I do?" the young gardener cried, cradling the spot that the dart had penetrated.

"Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions," Ciel huffed, turning away from the servants as he silently fumed over another miss. I bit back a sigh at his childish display but didn't stop a fond smile to wiggle across my lips. Although a bit more violent then other kids, Ciel seemed to be a child at art when he did things like this. I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when Sebastian planted himself firmly in front of the other four servants. His eyes narrowed into a dark glare.

"There you are! Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny? Mey-Rin, have you washed all the beddings? Baldroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner? Tanaka... well, I suppose you're all right as you are. Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. So get to work!" I watched the three younger servants salut to the demon butler, yelling out a synchronized affirmative before rushing off to preform their duties. I shyly found myself tugging at Sebastian's tailcoat. He seemed a bit surprised but quickly replaced his glare with a gentle smile and placed his hand on my head. "Yes, little one?"

"Should I be doing anything specific today?" I asked, nervously glancing towards where the other servants had run off to. "Like helping the others . . . precent certain mishaps?" Sebastian lightly chuckled at my ending words but shook his head.

"No, you will be joining the young master in his history lesson this morning. After that, I will be having you help me," he explained. I nodded understandingly, praying the others wouldn't do anything too rash for the couple hours I would be learning. Despite the anxiety the other servants were unintentionally causing me, I found myself excited for my first lesson. It was a true privilege being educated and I only knew so much about biology from listening to the scientists around me when they experimented on me. Sebastian noticed my eagerness to learn and rubbed my head calmingly. I found myself wrapping my arms around his waist and curling my tail around his leg in appreciation.

"Thank you."

* * *

A weary moan escaped my lips as I finished my first lesson. All the information crammed into my mind in the short few hours swirled in my head, repeating itself over other bits of information and jumbling into confusing static. Sebastian let out an amused chuckle as I held my head, reassuringly stroking my tail.

"It'll get easier," he promised.

"I hope so," I sighed, getting up from my seat. After being excused by the young master, I followed Sebastian out of the room.

"I must go do some work now for our guest. Please go check up on the other servants and try to help them," Sebastian instructed. I happily nodded and snuggled up to him for a quick moment before disappearing down the stairs. I found my way to the kitchen where I overhear the servants enthusiastically pep talking each other.

"A guest is comin'. All right, then this is our chance. Sebastian looks down on us all the time. Today we will be so perfect he won't even know what 'it 'im. 'Ah!'. Yeah, that's what he is gonna say," Bard confidently grinned earning strong nods from the other two servants.

"Ah!" they echoed.

"That's for him to say, not you," Bard grunted.

Mey-Rin blushed but quickly clapped her hands together as she cheerfully said, "Oh, that's a good idea!"

"Right, we have to stop relying on Sebastian for everything!" Finny agreed, determination in his tightened fist.

"It's settled then, we got a plan of attack!" Bard confirmed.

"Let's get to it!" they all grinned, rushing off to their respective tasks. I held back a groan. I just hope their newfound excitement won't cause any extra trouble. Apparently wasting no time to get started, the sound of a flustered Mey-Rin and crashes fell onto my ears. I quickly rushed over to my fellow maid but the Finny's sobs had me turning towards the door. Before I could make it halfway towards the garden, an explosion shook the kitchen.

"The battle begins," I mutter out loud, trying to figure how I was going to help the clumsy trio.

* * *

Hours after running around and trying to help one servant, only to have the other two destroy something else, Sebastian came to check up on us. He threw me a sympathizing look as I draped myself over Tanaka to give my tired legs a small break.

"Now, how exactly did this happen?" Sebastian gritted out, staring blankly at the three servants.

Finny nervously started, dejectedly replying, "I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed-killer on the garden."

Mey-Rin followed next with, "I was trying to reach the tea set we use for guests, but I tripped and the cabinet fell!"

Finally, Bard grumbled, "There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner, and it was gonna take a long time, so uh, I used me flamethrower."

Mey-Rin and Finny wasted no time to bow and cry out, "Oh, we're so sorry. We didn't mean to."

"All this mess caused even with Lucille doing her best to support you three, I bet." I could basically see Sebastian's margarine pounding at his head as he checked his pocket watch. I weakly comforted the servants apologizing to me and instead pondered how we could fix everything. Cooking normal food would take far too long when there's so much cleaning to do and we have to somehow revitalize the gardens as well. If only we could serve a dish that didn't require cooking. I glanced down at Tanaka, finding myself looking at his cup of green tea. I suddenly remembered one of the scientist telling her cowoker of the exotic foods she had eaten on her trip of Japan. She gushed about the green tea, but also about how a lot of Japanese cuisine was served raw. With my new idea, I quickly tugged at Sebastian's tailcoat again. He broke out of his deep thinking and eyed me curiously.

"Um, Se-Se," I started, suddenly second guessing my idea. Ignoring my doubts, I continued to explain my idea. "I was looking at Tata's teacup when I remembered I had once heard that a lot of Japanese cuisine is served raw so that would be able to save us a lot of time cooking." Sebastian's eyes lit up in relief as he stared at the green cup in the old butler's hand. "I don't know what we can do about the garden or the decorations though," I sighed. Sebastian chuckled at my downheartedness and pulled me into a quick embrace.

"No little one, you may have proven your worth once again," he whispered in my ear. I quietly squeaked in surprise, enjoying his compliment. Sebastian allowed me to slip out of his hold and captured the attention of the other three by grabbing Tanaka's green, teacup. "Everyone. Listen closely and do exactly as I say, understand? We must be quick about this. We might save this night yet."

* * *

A lump wedged itself in my throat as the door opened to reveal our Italian guest, Damiano, examining the gardens. With only two hours, I had been rushed from one location to the next to help make this plan work. I stifled a sigh of relief as Damiano marveled at the garden. "Oh, how impressive!" he grinned, earning a proud smile from Finny.

Although still flustered, we all quickly bowed and curtsied before the nobel men and synced our words to say, "Hello, welcome sir." Sebastian wasted no time in explaining the garden, no doubt embedding his accomplishment in the man's mind.

"This is called a stone garden. It is a traditional feature in Japan."

Damiano nodded in understanding. "Ah, prodigioso! Wonderful! Truly an elegant garden."

Sebastian smiled pleasantly, bowing in thanks of the compliment as expected of a servant. "We thought it appropriate to serve dinner al fresco this evening. Allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready." Damiano bellowed out in laughter as he followed the demon butler towards the drawing room.

"I should have expected this from a Phantomhive. I cannot wait to see what else is in store!"

As they left our view, Baldo let out the groan of relief I had been holding back. "Phew, We actually did it."

Finny was quick to nod as he stared at the garden he had once destroyed. "Who would've thought a dozen box of gravel could turn into an amazing garden?" I nodded in agreement, having trouble imagining how the change between the plant graveyard turned into a refined garden.

Sebastian suddenly appeared before us, his pocket watch out. "Naturally we were able to handle this. We serve the Phantomhive family after all. There's still work to be done. Let's take care of it while the master is talking business with his guest. Look sharp now."

Energized by their first success, the servants quickly saluted and replied "Right!" I smiled at the demon and nodded silently, latching myself to his side.

* * *

A silent yawn found it's way to my lips as I pushed myself to stay by Sebastian's side. We entered the kitchen to find Bard diligently slicing the meat as Sebastian had instructed. "How is it going?" he suspiciously asked, eyeing the kitchen for signs of weapon use.

Bard grunted, "I'm doin' it like you said to. Is this really what you want?"

Sebastian nodded firmly, "Yes, this looks excellent." Just as he finished looking at the kitchen, Mey-Rin's chipper voice rang out over rushed footsteps.

I looked over to see Mey-Rin running over to us with boxes of china in her hand. "Sebastian! Found 'em!" Fear wiggled into my mind and for good reason as Mey-Rin tripped on her own feet. Before I could blink, Sebastian was holding Mey-Rin in his arms, his hands and one of his legs all balencing a box on them. Although relieved to see the maid unharmed and the china unbroken, I couldn't help but frown at the sight of the mind in Sebastian's arms. I wasn't used to seeing him give any affectionate attention or touches to anyone other then me. Selfish, but I didn't like it.

"Oh, honestly. How many times have I told you not to run inside the manor, Mey-Rin?" he scolded, effortlessly pushing her off his body and throwing the boxes all onto one hand. I felt the urge to rush over and snuggle myself in his arms instead but held myself back, instead opting and let out a strained giggle.

"I'm so sorry, sir! My glasses cracked and I can't see a thing!" she stuttered, blood leaking from her nose. Another wave of worry found it's way to me as I rushed over to the bleeding maid.

Seemingly ignoring the blood dripping from Mey-Rin, Sebastian checked the time again. "These are the last items we needed for dinner. Splendid work, everyone. And now I believe you can leave the rest of it to me and relax for a bit. But I need you to do well, very well, during dinner tonight.

Bard paled as he nervously stated, "He said it twice."

Finny shared his sudden lose of color and added, "Oh, that's serious."

* * *

Dinner time came too fast for my liking. I had tried to take a nap but found my nerves of the upcoming dinner too unsettling. I ended up hiding behind one of the shrubs in the garden, watching Sebastian introduce the meal to Damiano. "On tonight's menu is a dish of finely-sliced raw beef donburi courtesy of our chef Baldroy."

The Italian noblemen frowned at the display in front of him. "A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?"

Sebastian placed his hand over his heart as he started a passionate speech to fool Damiano to feeling as if this was our intention. "Yes, but surely you have heard of it? This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of donburi!"

Fooled by the strong declaration, Damiano stuttered out, "Oh, donburi!"

Sebastian continued to fed to the man's ego. "This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated."

Finny stirred next to me, admiration and respect pooling in his blue eyes. "Now that's our Sebastian for you!"

Surprisingly, Bard nodded in agreement, showing his own respect towards the butler. "He saved the day." Tanaka merely laughed out his usual laugh as he sipped at his tea.

The Italian nobleman's voice caught out attention. "Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!"

Sebastian nodded motioning towards Mey-Rin who held a bottle of wine in her hands. "The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce. Mey-Rin." Mey-Rin didn't move from her spot, seemingly frozen in fear. "Now, Mey-Rin," Sebastian repeated, his shoulder slightly tensing up.

His second promo seemed to bring the maid out of her daze and she struggled to say, "Yes, sir!" Even so, she didn't move.

Again, Sebastian seemed to tense up more. "Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine," he gritted out.

Seemingly just realizing what she was doing, she nodded furiously and replied, "Of course, yes, sir!"

"Hey . . ." Bard suddenly said, gaining Finny's and my attention.

"What?"

"Is it just me or is Mey-Rin acting a little strange?" The maid was instead walking towards the table in an odd fashion, her limbs looking as stiff as a plank of wood. Her hands trembled as she tipped the bottle, pouring a stream of wine into Damiano's glass. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a noise of surprise when Mey-Rin continued to pour more then enough into the glass.

Finny whispered with panic coating his tone, "Mey-Rin, stop it! Can't you see you're spilling the wine?" Of course she couldn't hear him and didn't let up from her pouring. I let another noise of alarm, louder then the last, as the wine started to drip toward's the Italian nobleman's lap. Sebastian's ears seemed to perk up at that moment and he pulled the white table cloth off the table with such agility, none of the silverware or food was disturbed.

Damiano, who had been oblivious to maid's flustered mistake suddenly realized the missing table cloth. "Oh? Where did the tablecloth a-go?" he asked, surprise painting his face.

Ciel smiled a small, secretive smile to himself and replied, " A speck of dirt, most unsightly. I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it."

Following up on his master's excuse, Sebastian added, "Please accept my apologies, sir. Do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure."

Damiano, strangely buying the excuse, happily said, "Oh, Oh my! Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired."

Sharing a knowing look with the said butler, Ciel replied, "Pay him no mind. He merely act as befits one of my servants."

Taking the chance to say his frequent catchphrase, "My master is quite correct about that. Naturally, you see, I am simply one hell of a butler." Apparently loosing their usual word game, Ciel let off with a small huff. Bard, Finny and I shared a sigh of weariness, relief blooding our bodies. The many events had tired us out mentally and physically. We could only hope nothing else would happen for the night.

"Yes but it seems like you have a rare maid here as well!" Damiano bellowed out. I eyed Mey-Rin wondering if he was referring to her hair color. "That white haired maid with cat ears." My heart stopped as I realized he was talking about me. "Although a bit thin, she's quiet attractive. She must be able to please you greatly if you're keeping her, young earl." A snarl tugged at my lips. He was calling me a whore. I turned to leave before I did something to disrupt the dinner. Bard and Finny glanced at me nervously but turned their gaze back to the table when Sebastian's voice rang out.

"She is a dear maid here that we're delighted to house and doesn't preform any of the dirty services that it seems you have your maids preform." I turned back to see Sebastian's smile strained and Ciel seemingly amused by Sebastian's outburst. The Italian nobleman quickly apologized and changed the subject. I smiled in thanks and found myself a bit surprised when Sebastian's eyes met mine. I silent mouthed some quick words to him before leaving.

"You certainly are a butler worth his salt."

* * *

Silently hiking up the stairs, I wearily made my way towards the bedrooms to change the sheets. I had asked Mey-Rin to attempt to mop the first floor while I worked on the upper level. Luckily, she quickly agreed and so here I was. I jumped back when the drawing room suddenly opened, Damiano appearing from the room. His footsteps were heavy as he stormed in the other direction, not noticing my presence. Curiosity gnawed at me and I couldn't stop my legs from following the man. He entered the telephone room, cupping his hand over the receiver as he harshly whispered into it.

"I'm-a tired of-a babysitting this-a child earl . . . Yes, I've already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now . . . The employees? Who cares about them?" I let out a low growl at his words, rage pulsing through my body. My hidden claws itched to come out and threaten the foolish man. I flinched back into the shadows as he turned towards the door, suspiciously examining where I was hiding. A moment later, he continued his conversation. "Never mind. The rest of the formalities are for you to deal with . . . No, it'll be easy . . . Please, he's only a child."

Before another growl could alert him of my presence, I fled the area, searching for Sebastian. I was in the library when a loud scream pierced my ears. I gasped in surprise, cradling my sensitive ears before rushing towards the source of the sound. Damiano was at the foot of the stairs, his leg twisted in an abnormal position. Although I was angry at the con for trying to trick the young master, my natural instinct had me crouching near him, trying to examine in injury.

"Please stay still so I can see to your leg," I huffed, as he clawed at the floor to crawl away from an invisible monster he as murmuring about.

Bard and Finny appeared at the top of the stairs, worry and concern in their eyes and a huge portrait of a beautiful couple in their hands. Damiano let out a strangled cry and forced himself up onto his good foot. I reached out to help him but he quickly lashed out, the back of his hand meeting my cheek. Mey-Rin was quickly by my side, soothing my cheek. Shock numbed the pain and I silently watched the man hobble away from us. Sebastian suddenly materialized in front of me, his eyes trained on my cheek. Mey-Rin took away her hand for Sebastian to see it flushed red, lightly swelling up. Anger danced in his eyes as he strained to keep his voice level.

"Surly you aren't leaving the manor yet, sir? We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet. We still have to serve dessert. You've lost a leg, remember? Now you can only move half the number of spaces. So why not just relax a bit and make yourself at home?"

* * *

I sat in the kitchen with the other three servants, ice pressed up against my cheek as we lazily spoke. The comfortable words froze as a scream penetrated the air. Bard was the first to speak up.

"What was that? Someone screamed."

Finny's voice dripped with nervousness. "Don't know." The unease in his voice was quickly replaced by excitement as Sebastian walked into the room. "Oh, hi Sebastian!"

Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you for your hard work today. As a reward how would you like some lemon meringue pie? The sugar will give you energy."

Finny and Bard were quick to praise the demon for their reward, eyes sparkling as they drooled at their chance for desert.

"Sebastian! You're such a nice person! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Thank you so much Sebastian! Thank you!"

Sebastian didn't answer their praises and instead walked over to me, cupping my face softly. I leaned into his touch but flinched when my cheek let out another throb. Sebastian's eyes slightly narrowed. "Oh, yes, and Bald, a workman will be coming by in the morning. When he arrives kindly let him know we'll be needing our oven thoroughly cleaned."

Confusion washed over Bard's face as he muttered, "Huh? The oven?"

* * *

Night finally fell onto the manor, everyone readying themselves for bed. I silently sat in the bathtub, swatting away at the bubbles. Sebastian was gently rubbed my tail, pausing my play with my bubbles and filling the bathroom with my purrs. Sebastian's tense shoulders seemed to relax at the sound. His anger that had been radiating off him settled down into a mild irritation. It unsettled me - this newfound emotion Sebastian's shown me. Perhaps it's because of this gentle touch he give me, but I had forgotten that demons were made to be cruel beings. The thought brought an uncomfortable lump to my throat.

"Se-Se? I-I'm sorry we allowed our guest get hurt," I muttered, looking away from the butler as I apologized in shame. _"_ _Even if we was going to try to trick the young master._ _"_

"Is that what you think I'm angry about, little one?" he questioned, his eyes baring into my face. I shifted my gaze down and nodded. I heard him sigh and move away from my tail before feeling his hands softly cup my face. My eyes went against my will and peered into Sebastian's. He smiling gently with a wistful undertone. "I'm not mad about that," he whispered, one hand leaving my face to smooth through my hair. "I hate to see such a disgusting pig leave a mark on you."

For some reason, tears sprung to my eyes at his words. The throbbing in my cheek intensified and my heart decided to join with it. I selfishly wrapped my arms around his neck, their collar dampening at my wet touch. "It hurt and I was scared. He wanted to hurt Ciel," I lightly sobbed, struggling to keep my voice at a whisper. Sebastian didn't answer, only stroking my ears as he allowed me to find comfort in his arms. "And and and," I repeated, trying to pull the right words to my mouth. "And if he tried to hurt Ciel, I know you would try to protect him and you could've gotten hurt." Sebastian finally reacted to my words, lightly chuckling.

"No, I wouldn't allow myself to get hurt by that scum, little one. It was my mistake to allow you to get hurt by him. I apologize." I silently stayed in his hold for a few more moments before allow him to pick me up and drying me off. Once I was in my silk, nightgown, he scooped me into his arms and brought me to his room. As he did before, he gently tucked me into the bed before placing himself next to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, smiling as he wrapped an arm around my own body. I purred in delight.

"Good night, Sebastian."

"Good night, little one."


End file.
